Typically an all terrain vehicle, know as an ATV, is a motorized vehicle having three or four low pressure tires, a seat the operator's legs straddle, and handlebars for steering control. ATVs are used for work, recreation and various types of competition, mostly off road. There are over 10 million ATVs in use in the United States (US) and they are typically much less expensive and smaller than a car.
Though useful, ATVs have proven to be dangerous. The rider position is usually seated on top of the vehicle and contributes to a higher center of gravity and makes him more likely to be thrown from the vehicle. The higher center of gravity contributes to rolling the vehicle especially when cornering, accelerating, braking, or on uneven terrain.
The US Government Accountability Office (GAO) estimated in a recent report that there are about 400,000 injuries and 800 deaths result from ATV accidents in the average year. In FIG. 1 from that report, the GAO illustrates how typical ATV fatalities and injuries occur. Four or five of the scenarios they show involve rolling the vehicle or being thrown from it. A high seat position can contribute to accident or injury cause in four of the scenarios shown.
A purpose of an adjustable seat and support system is to give an ATV rider the option of lowering the seat of an ATV, therefore lowering the center of gravity, plus making him or her more one with the vehicle and less likely to roll or be ejected.
Additionally, the cost of automobiles continues to escalate each year and the price of fuel is unstable. Global weather change has everyone concerned about carbon footprint. The world economy is swelling and many millions of people would like to find affordable 4 wheel transportation for good and bad roads. A small on and off the road 4 wheel vehicle with a straddle seat and handlebars, that is safe from rollovers and driver ejection, is not known or common. With the adjustable seat and support system and some design changes to an ATV, a useful vehicle could be created that could:                Have fuel economy easily over 50 miles per gallon        Reduce the carbon footprint        Be purchased for half the cost of an automobile        Open the market for future luxury models, designed for current luxury motorcycle riders who would like 4 wheels and the feel of a motorcycle        Help millions in developing countries and across the world get affordable 4 wheel transportation that will be safe and useable on all their roads        
The current design of seats and supports shows little or no use of the architecture and geometry used in the adjustable seat and support system. This invention can offer many advantages that will be shown to be useful in many different seat applications as well as many devices used to support, lift and move objects.